charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Wicca Envy
Wicca Envy is the tenth episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 1 :Episode No. 10 :Teleplay By Brad Kern and Sheryl J. Anderson :Story By Brad Kern :Directed By Mel Damski :Production No. 4398009 :Original Airdate January 13, 1999 Summary Piper starts a romance with the handyman, Leo. Prue's boss, Rex, and her co-worker, Hannah, turn out to be demons. Rex uses mind control and astral projection to frame Prue for grand larceny, while also starting a fledgling romance with Phoebe. Once Prue is in jail, Rex blackmails the sisters into giving up their powers to him. Luckily, Leo secretly comes to the rescue and restores the sisters' powers just in time for them to vanquish Rex and Hannah. At the same time, Andy realizes that Prue has been framed and proves her innocence. Piper bids a sad farewell to Leo who has finished fixing up the house and has to leave town for awhile. Guest Stars * Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Al Rodrigo as Jaime Co-Star * Tim Stark as Super Notes * Piper and Leo have sex for the first time in this episode. * We see in Andy's desk his badge that says Andrew Trudeau. * Leo uses telekinesis. * Rex implants a premonition in Phoebe. * In this episode the girls relinquish their powers and magic and the Book of Shadows go blank. * Leo mysteriously "heal" the Book of Shadows which restores the girls' powers and magic. * Prue decides to burn the spell "To Relinquish Our Powers". * Leo orbs out of the Manor at the end of the episode. Quotes :(Prue and Phoebe hear Piper laughing and then Piper and Leo run in the foyer. Piper sees them.) :Piper: Oh my God, Prue. (She freezes Leo, trips over his leg and slides across the floor and stops at Prue and Phoebe's feet. They help her up.) :Piper: I'm so embarrassed. :Phoebe: Of course, she may have other things on her mind like having her way with the handyman. :Phoebe: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You, Leo, last night, dish. :Piper: Um, well, it was nice. It was... well, it was wonderful. We just had a few problems. :Phoebe: Problems? :Prue: What problems? :Piper: Well, it's been a while since, you know, I-I was a little nervous, and I kinda kept freezing him. :Prue: Piper, you didn't? :Piper: I didn't mean to... the first time. :Phoebe: (making little noises) Ohh! :Prue: Okay, so, um, at what point exactly in the process exactly did you freeze him? (Piper doesn't say a word.) :Phoebe: Hello? :Piper: I gotta go. (She walks around them and heads for the door.) :Leo: The front door was open. I hope it’s all right. I left my tool box. :Piper: That’s funny. I don’t remember that being there last night. :Leo: Yeah, well, you know what Freud always said about leaving things. :Piper: That you secretly wanted to come back for it. :Leo: Guilty. :Prue: Oh, don’t use that word. :Phoebe: Uh, it’s a long story. Never mind. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 110